bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Shards
is an upgrade for the Ice Tower that appears in BTD5 and BTD6. In BTD5, Ice Shards is the 3rd upgrade on Path 2 for the Ice Tower. The upgrade adds a small attack speed buff to the Ice Tower, and Bloons that are frozen by this tower have sharp ice shards embedded in the bloon layer, so that when a bloon is popped or thawed, five shards from the bloon fly out in a specific formation, popping additional bloons, including frozen ones (except in BTDB Flash due to a nerf). A bloon being popped by snap freeze counts, so ice shards come out upon freezing. Ice Shards can damage MOAB class bloons, whites and zebras, and frozen bloons. However they cannot damage lead bloons, D.D.T.s or the Dreadbloon. In BTD6, this upgrade returns, but as the third upgrade of Path 1. However, now Ice Shards can only be sent out if the frozen bloons are popped by another tower other than itself. Along with that is Ice Monkey's general nerf of decreased pierce, both to the ice blast attack (down from infinite pierce to 40 pierce) and the sharp ice shards (3 pierce per shard, and only clusters of three at 120° apart). Ice Shards is cheaper though, at $1275 on Easy, $1500 on Medium, $1620 on Hard, and $1800 on Impoppable. Strategy This tower is something of a high risk, high reward option. On one hand, the tower's abiltiy lets it destroy tons of bloons in an instant, even destroying most M.O.A.B.s if they're close enough to the shards. On the other hand, the sheer amount of shards being shot out can greatly slow the game down, possibly even crash it if the user's device isn't too powerful. In BTD5, it is possible to horde masses of bloons with one 1/3 Ice Shards and then unleash the masses of shards with one upgrade to the Snap Freeze upgrade. Either that or a 2/3 Ice Shards can immediately shred down massive bloon rushes. In BTD6, the above strategies in the paragraph above is no longer possible. However, 3-0-2 Ice Shards can be stacked together and form a similar mass-shredding of bloons. Ice Shards is mostly relegated to races, but can still be decent on hyperdense rounds. Gallery BTD5 Ice Spikes.png|Many Ice Shards Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 6.18.06 PM.png|A work of art. Ice Shards.png|Ice Shards Upgrade Picture. IMG_3333.PNG|Ice Shards in Mobile, about to freeze bloons (specifically the Blue Bloon below) IMG_3389.PNG|BMC Mobile Ice Sharding ice Shards BTDB.png|BTDB Mobile artwork Picture2.png|BTD6 artwork IMG_0554.PNG|Crosspathing in BTD6 (top path 2, bottom path 3) Trivia *If many bloons are frozen by an Ice Tower with this upgrade, it will usually slow the game performance to a crawl, sometimes enough to make Flash Player or the app crash. *Ice shards can pop bloons even if Snap Freeze is not purchased. However, if Snap Freeze is bought all frozen bloons will automatically shoot out ice shards when frozen. *Glue Hose with Corrosive Glue or Super Monkey with Laser Vision, combined with Ice Shards makes a great duo. *On higher rounds, this tower can be lethal, setting off huge bursts of shards which can clean out hundreds, even thousands of bloons. However, this tower comes at the price of possibly causing extreme lag to the player's device. **This upgrade is very useful for rounds with huge rushes of bloons like round 63, 76, 78 and 79, and especially regen rushes. * The monkey, upon being upgraded to Ice Shards, will hold up its fists and slam them together when freezing bloons. * Despite the shards not popping lead, when a Lead Bloon is affected by a 2/3 Ice Monkey, the Lead Bloon can sometimes be completely popped. Has been tested in BMC Mobile on a Snow Terrain. *This slightly increased freeze time from this upgrade to the point that a 1/3 Ice Tower can permanently freeze bloons in place, despite this not being mentioned on the upgrade description. **This can be seen by putting a 1/3 Ice Tower and comparing it to a 1/2 Ice Tower. * In the Bloons Tower Defense Battles main menu, the tower appears to be smiling. * In Bloons Monkey City, Ice Shards are the only way Ice Monkeys can damage M.O.A.B.S Category:Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Ice Tower Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD5 Tier 3 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 3 Upgrades